Bleach: A Merry Christmas
by MiTcH67
Summary: It's Ania and Tom's first time celebrating Christmas within Soul Society as Shinigami, what antics will they get up to and how will they handle this wonderful day. Can they get their friend Mitch back into the festive spirit since he has long forgotten the tradition Note: This is a filler and isn't part of the main story line but in saying that hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1: Get in the festive spirit

**Bleach: A Merry Christmas**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Get in the festive spirit**

"Mitch, Mitch wake up don't you know what day it is today?" Tom's voice echoed in the shinigami's ears as he groggily opened one eye staring up at his friend standing at the foot of his bed with Ania both wearing a Santa hat as he cocked up one eyebrow "Ermm it's a Saturday so sleep in day?" "No silly it's Christmas" "Oh right" with that he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes "Wake me up in another 2 hours" he grumbled before Ania leapt at him landing on top of him "WAKE UP NOW AND GET INTO THE FESTIVE SPIRIT" she yelled as he groaned "Bah fine you two win happy?"

Slowly standing up he saw a neatly wrapped gift in each of their hands "Err what the hell are those?" "Why your presents of course" Tom said pushing his forward "Merry Christmas" grabbing both of them Ania and Tom stood there waiting as Mitch realised they expected a gift back "You did get us a gift right?" Ania said cocking an eyebrow as Mitch nervously laughed "What haha of course like I'd forget you two they're just stashed away somewhere so wait outside while I get them". As they shut the door he looked around the room "Alright I need to find something inside here that will pass off as a gift" he dreaded to think of Ania's reaction if she knew he didn't get them anything because he forgot". "Think, think there has to be something" he glanced to the floor to find dirty clothes "Nope" his zanpukto Ashura hanging against the wall "Hmmm perhaps" "Don't even think about it" his spirits voice bluntly said as a fiery wolf materialised into the room "Hey I wasn't going to pawn you off for a gift I mean come on you're my zanpukto".

"What the hell do you think is doing in there?" Tom said as both Ania and himself stood outside his front door waiting for him to finish getting dressed. "Personally I could think of many different things he could be doing but I'm hoping none of them are true" Ania said as Tom stared at her confused "What else is there besides getting dressed... you don't think he forgot to get us a gift" "If he did I'll cause him a world of pain". "Like I'd ever forget you guys" Mitch's voice came as the door was opened and he stepped out holding two objects encased in a strange kido like spell "That's a unique way of wrapping presents" "Well in Soul Society it's kind of a thing to use kido to wrap gifts it's a tradition" "Ohhhh fascinating" Tom said staring at the yellow sphere encasing his present "I'll have to remember that for next year when I give out gifts".

"Well, well open your gifts" Ania said as Mitch tore off the red wrapping paper around the gift with a card saying to Mitch from Ania. Pulling the remaining piece off he held up a pair of black sunglasses "Hey cool sunnies I haven't worn them since I was back in the real world" "I figured since you always wore them back there you might have missed them". In response Mitch had already put them despite the fact it was an over cast day and was snowing as Ania shook her head "I regret this idea already".

Next was Tom's gift as he noticed it was shaped like a bottle and could only guess what it was as he tore the wrapping paper free and found himself staring at a bottle of vodka "IT'S ALCOHOL FROM BACK IN THE REAL WORLD" Tom was grinning widely as Mitch sighed "I could only expect nothing less from you" "Now maybe you can get drunk with me for once!"

"Now let's open Mitch's gift!" Tom said smashing the kido barrier around his present as a bottle of sake appeared falling into his hands. "Alcohol how did you guess that's what I wanted!" "Lucky guess" Ania peered over "Hey why does it have your name on the bottle is this yours?" "Oh heh well that's just a personal message to Tom so he knows who it is from" "Well wasn't that considerate". "Phew he fell for that" Mitch thought to himself as he recalled glancing around the room frantically before his eyes rested on the bottle of sake he was preparing to drink later and sighed "The things I do for friends".

"Alright Ania open yours now" Tom said watching as Ania shattered the kido spell as a set of sharpened throwing knives came toppling out. "Figured you could use them during fighting or something" raising an eyebrow Ania pulled one out staring at it "Hmmm they are rather useful and I can always hurl them at you instead of kido spells if you annoy me" "Yeah I so totally thought of that as well... (Damn what did I get myself into)". Mitch remembered after finding Tom's gift he spotted a set of throwing knives he used at the academy and sighed "There's nothing really else she'd appreciate and besides I can buy some more".


	2. Chapter 2: The Festivities Begin

**Chapter 2: The Festivities Begin**

* * *

"Haha these are awesome gifts and here we thought you had forgot about us" Tom said lightly punching Mitch's arm "Let's go meet up with Yasuko and everyone else at the cafe they have gifts to give as well" Ania said as Mitch inside his head yelled "NOOOOO NOT THEM AS WELL!"

As they walked through Seretii towards the cafe Mitch noticed everyone was getting into the festive spirit wearing different shades of red and white onto their uniforms while their zanpukto spirits walked along beside them. "So is this a common thing having spirits walking around on Christmas" Tom asked "It's the one day of the year where the spirit's manifest on their own" Mitch said as Ashura plodded alongside of him but staring out of the corner of his eye at Kanzen Bi who was crouched in a pile of grass stalking the wolf out who was none to amused to play around with the hyper active kitty cat.

"Did you know about this Tamashii Seigei?" Tom asked the wise white tiger who like Ashura wasn't in the mood to play around with Kanzen Bi "Well I haven't been physically born for long so I to like you am unaware of these conditions".

Tom recalled how he learnt about this situation from earlier on in the morning as he lay with in the bed Yasuko busy having a shower. "Why don't I give you one of your Christmas presents early?" Yasuko cheekily called out as Tom oblivious to her response sat up "Noooo I want Mitch and everyone to see the gift you got me" "Err perhaps not this 'gift'" Yasuko said Tom still oblivious "Well then if you show me now can I show them after". Sighing Yasuko gave up trying to be subtle and walked out wearing a pair of reindeer ears complete with a flashing red nose and lacy red lingerie "Now can I sit on Santa's lap?" she said staring innocently as Tom grinned "Have you been a naughty girl this year?"

"Well while I don't entirely think your curves make that outfit look any better I have to say it isn't half bad" Battorumeji said sitting in a chair staring at his master grinning in a perverted manner as she squealed covering herself with a blanket. "So is this what you do when I zone out into my world" Tamashii Seigei's voice also chimed in as the wise tiger was sitting at the foot of their bed staring "Young kid's these days" he groaned as Tom seemed confused "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE RUINING MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO TOM!" Yasuko screeched firing kido spells left, right and centre as everyone leapt out of the room to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

"Didn't even get to enjoy my Christmas present" Tom grumbled suddenly as Mitch looked across at him "Huh what do you mean?" "Believe me you don't want to know" Tamashii Seigei said suddenly shuddering as Kanzen Bi leapt through the air landing on his back and digging her claws in "HA! I WIN I'M THE BEST PREDATOR" "First this morning and now this why did I materialise I was enjoying a peaceful meditation" the white tiger grumbled before Kanzen Bi glared at Ashura and leapt after the flaming wolf who ran straight past two shinigami snarling over his back "YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME KITTY I'LL BURN ALL YOUR FUR OFF" "Ohhhh that's a kinky challenge wolfy" the sleek black panther called out as Mitch stared at Ania "Those two sound exactly like us..." "They are our spirits after all, so shall I play the game of predator with you as well?" "God no who knows what'd happen if you caught me..."


	3. Chapter 3: Gift Opening Time

**Chapter 3: Gift Opening Time**

* * *

"So is Christmas like this every year with everyone going around giving presents and festive activities?" Ania asked as Mitch scratched his head "Personally I wouldn't know as every year I usually don't celebrate in fact this has been the first time in over 60 years I even bothered doing something" "WHAT THAT'S SACRELIGIOUS" she yelled whacking him over the head. "Hey what I don't see the point really" "But the gift giving and spending time with friends and that?" Tom mentioned as Mitch looked down "Yeah well before you guys I usually kept to myself" "So when was the last time you celebrated Christmas?" "That would be when Alana was alive..." he said stopping suddenly as everyone turned to face him "Oh... I didn't know" Ania said looking down as Mitch stared up smiling "You guys wouldn't have known so don't let my story get you down let's go visit everyone else". As he quickly walked off both his friends stared at him realising there was certainly a lot they didn't know about Mitch despite knowing him back in the real world for almost 6 years.

Arriving at the restaurant they saw everyone gathered around the table with a huge amount of wrapped presents as Mitch groaned "God know I can only imagine what Kisara and Miu got me" ideas flashed in his mind of nude photos or even their own underwear as he sighed "I pray Ania had no influence in their decision making" "What was that about me?" Ania said overhearing as her name as Mitch turned to look at her "Just said I wonder what you got the girls" "Oh a gift they'll love" a devilish grin appearing on her face.

"Merry Christmas" they all yelled at the same time as Mitch took a seat on the table ordering a bowl of ramen and a jug of sake "Yeah Merry Christmas and all of that stuff" he grumbled before Ken and Marcus appeared next to him holding their present out "Well come on open our gifts". Unwrapping Ken's gift he pulled out a pair of bright red swimming trunks as he raised an eyebrow "Remember that time we went to the beach and you said our trunks were cool well we decided to get you a pair" "Heh that's so... awesome I'll definitely wear these (When no one is looking)".

"Well my gift to you is something incredibly special" Mitch said glancing around desperately for anything and spotted two unoccupied bottles of water as he quickly shunpoed over and back holding them up "Here". "A bottle of water?" they both said confused as Mitch raised a finger "Ahhh it may look like one but in fact it's a secret juice I drink when training to increase my strength it's infused with special reiatsu properties that'll keep your body fighting for longer" "OH AWESOME!" both yelled grabbing them and taking a swig "Awesome I can feel my body already getting tougher" Ken said as Mitch rolled his eyes "Placebo effect works every time".

"Here Tom open my gift" Kiyomi said sliding up next to him content that Yasuko wasn't anywhere in sight as Tom handed a gift to her as well "I got you something as well" "Awww well aren't you sweet". Opening it up he spotted a tiny little box as he opened it up to find a bunch of blank pieces of paper as he looked at Kiyomi confused "Try saying my name" "Err okay Kiyomi?" straight away a bunch of images began to dissolve in as Tom looked closer flipping through them all. "Ohhhh so you decided to give me some photo's to remember you by how sweet" he said oblivious to the fact Kiyomi was wearing scantily claded clothes revealing practically everything. "If you look right at the bottom of the box there's even a special present there" peering in Tom watched as slowly an image of Kiyomi dissolved into view as it became apparent she was practically wearing nothing as Tom squinted "Err it looks like you aren't wearing anything?".

Straight away the box burst into flames along with the photo's as Yasuko stood at the end of the table fuming while Kiyomi squealed "All of that effort it took to take all those photos". Tom just stood there confused as Yasuko landed between Tom and her wrapping a protective arm around him as Kiyomi pouted before deciding to open his gift. She pulled out a see thru black night gown "Err well I didn't know what to get you and I noticed you don't really have pyjama's so Ania helped me pick out something you might like" "Shall I model it for you?" Kiyomi said winking as Yasuko glared at her "No I imagine it fits rather well". "You picked that thing on purpose didn't you" Mitch said whispering to Ania "Not really that's the type of stuff I wear to bed" "Wait I thought you slept naked" "Not all the time you perv sometimes I get cold" "So you still wear minimal clothing how does that... you know what don't answer that".

"Oh Kiyomi I got you a gift as well" Yasuko said in a somewhat sweet voice handing a present over as the young shinigami looked surprised "Err I didn't get you anything" "Don't worry about that" Yasuko said waving a dismissive hand as Kiyomi opened the box she was given to find it was empty. "There's nothing inside?" "Take a closer look" as Kiyomi placed her face near the box a bright red light began to glow before there was a huge explosion causing everyone on the table to jump up. Looking up Kiyomi's face had been turned to a dark grey from the smoke as Yasuko howled with laughter "Now your face matches your personality ugly" "I'LL KILL YOU" she yelled reaching across the table as both girls chased each other around the restaurant as Tom seemed oblivious to it all turning to Malik "I got you a gift" "Err thanks" he said still half worried about the destruction Kiyomi and Yasuko might unleash.

Ania passed two boxes over to Miu and Kisara as the girls gave them a shake curious as to what was inside "What is it I wonder?" Kisara said as Ania grinned "I think it's something you'll love and use constantly". "God knows what she means by that" Mitch mumbled taking a sip from his sake as the girls opened the box and pulled out a strange purple phallic looking object as they held it up "What is it exactly?" "YOU GOT THEM THAT!" Mitch yelled spitting his sake out before staring down at his spilt alcohol torn between complaining at the gift or mourning his lost booze. "I'll tell you what they are later on" Ania said as the girls turned to Mitch "Did you get something for us?" "I ermm left it in my room let me just go grab it" he said darting off quickly.

Opening his gift Malik held up a bottle of strange dark brown liquid that read on the front label "Bourbon" "It's an alcoholic beverage from back in the real world and one of my favourite" "Ohhhh awesome let's sample some now" Malik said as Tom immediately produced two glasses from no where "Why I thought you'd never ask". As the boys helped themselves to a glass each Yasuko leaned across to Ania "Thanks for the gift you got me Tom saw it earlier even though we didn't get to use it..." she grumbled staring across at Tamashii Seigei who was laying on the ground taking a nap. "Here's your gift then" Yasuko passed a box over to Ania who opened it up and held up some red lacy lingerie "Oh awesome I could use some of those" "Of course then she can parade them to Mitch" Yasuko thought to herself giggling as Ania stared at her raising an eyebrow wondering what the hell that girl was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Fun Times Commence!

**Chapter 4: Let The Fun Times Commence!**

* * *

"Alright I'm back with your gift" Mitch yelled waving his arms as he sat down and tossed two jumpers to the girls "I err bought these from the real world and thought you might like them" "Did you wear them?" Miu asked seeing his name on the tag. "Well ermm yeah once or twice" "THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER" the girls both yelled assaulting Mitch on both sides with a hug as he nearly toppled over holding firmly onto the sunglasses on his face "Watch the sunnies!" "Phew dodged another bullet though" he thought to himself hoping no one else expected gifts as he was running out of items in his bedroom to give away.

Just as the girls sat down Mitch saw a glass tossed to him filled with bourbon as Tom was leaning forward on the table with an empty glass and his 'gift' of sake already open "Drink up!" he yelled slamming his hand down before laughing "Dude it's like 10am and you're nearly drunk" Mitch sighed as Tom held up his glass "It's Christmas so I can drink" "Must be Christmas for you every day then..."

2 hours had passed while everyone was busy talking and enjoying the feast of food brought forth for them consisting of fried chicken and meat along with noodles and vegetables as everyone was busy chowing down and Tom as per usual was busy drinking alongside Malik as the two of them were laughing uncontrollably with Tom trying to shove drinks down Mitch's throat which was working to no avail.

Kiyomi and Yasuko had finally settled down after nearly blowing a hole in the cafe but they sat at either end of the table eating their food then glaring up at each other while Miu and Kisara were busy getting an explanation from Ania on their 'gift' as they had shocked looks on their faces and were turning bright red.

Quietly while no one was watching Mitch slipped away from the group and after walking for a few minutes arrived at the grave sight where Alana and his other 2 team mates lay. Kneeling down he placed a rose on Alana's grave brushing the dirt off her headstone "Been awhile since I said this but Merry Christmas I suppose, Ania and Tom are all into the festive spirit and forced me to actually bother celebrating it for once". Standing back up he turned to leave and laughed "It's funny I still have your Christmas gift in my drawer at home I wonder if I'll give it away to someone perhaps..." as he walked away from the grave sight he sighed "Just one more place I have to visit I suppose".

Ania's gift to Tom a bottle of rum was polished off as he tipped the bottle upside down and groaned "Noooo why is the rum gone" "But Tom we still have some bourbon left" "But why is the rum gone?" he repeated and then started humming to himself as Malik shrugged his shoulders and poured himself another glass. "Huh so Tom picked this out for me as a gift?" Ania said holding her present up which was spiky clothes set complete with a leather jacket covered in spikes on the shoulders, a handbag riddled with the metallic spikes, boots which were placed on the back heel and a wristband with five giant spikes on the side.

"Whoa that's like a weapon I'd hate to try and assault you" Yasuko said holding one of the boots up and tapping the tip as it pricked her finger. Putting the jacket on she stretched out "Ahhh feels like I'm back at home now" "Whoa that look is pretty awesome and sorta kinky" Marcus said nudging Ken who put down his jug of sake and spotted Ania in her spiky getup "I swear she belongs in the 11th squad sometimes" he muttered but couldn't stop looking until she glared at either one forcing them to stare back down at their sake but still glancing up occasionally.

"Hold up where did Mitch go?" Miu said suddenly noticing he had disappeared for a few minutes now as Tom jumped up onto the table nearly knocking over half the food "THIS IS AN OUTRAFE HE CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM NOT DRINKING WITH ME, MEN IT'S TIME TO FORM A SEARCH PARTTY TO LOCATE HIM" he roared as Ken, Marcus and Malik leapt up and roared as the boys went racing off in a swervy line straight out of the cafe and in the general direction they assumed he would be located in.


	5. Chapter 5: Merry Christmas Everyone!

**Chapter 5: Merry Christmas Everyone!**

* * *

They were miles off though as Mitch wasn't in Seretii anymore he had left the city and walked for a few miles down into the countryside stopping near a tiny little cave tucked away on the Cliffside of a daisy field. There he saw Auron his father leaning against a tree staring down at a tiny gravestone placed next to the giant mighty oak as he saw Mitch approaching and smirked "What's with the sunglasses" "Oh these it's a present I used to wear them all the time back in the real world". Auron tipped his sunglasses down "Like father, like son I suppose" "Merry Christmas Mum sorry I haven't been to see the grave in awhile I only just got back into the whole festive crap recently I guess".

Kneeling down he read the gravestone that had engraved "Here lies Terra devoted mother and loving wife" in scrawled around the grave was runic markings protecting it from vandalism and any potential damage done to the body itself. "I'm sure she'd be happy you're getting back into the festivities" "Yeah no thanks to Tom and Ania" Mitch grumbled as Auron chuckled "Those two are a good influence on you whether you want to admit it or not" "Yeah I suppose so". Reaching into his robe Auron produced a metallic chain and tossed it over "It may not be much but I noticed the one you carry your pendant on is currently starting to wear out". Looking down Mitch looked at the tiny silver wolves face attached to the chain which his father had left him as a gift when they first met years ago as he took the current chain off that was chipped and charred black before re attaching the new one "It's perfect the best gift I could ask for" Mitch said as they had a brief hug and then parted their ways.

Heading back in through the East gate Mitch heard a familiar drunken voice calling out to him "MIIIITCCHHHHHHH" Tom's voice slurred as he spotted the drunken shinigami stumbling about staring at various men passing by before going "Nope not him" "That idiot he better not have gone and done anything stupid" he sighed walking over but stopped as he saw the Captain Commander walking past with a stocking full of candy obviously a gift from Juushiro Ukitake who always gave those out this time of year.

All of a sudden Tom stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Captain Commander who stopped and saw Tom as for once he seemed a bit cheery "Merry Christmas Tom". Squinting Tom rose both his arms up "SANTA IS THAT YOU SANTA" he yelled as Mitch face palmed "God he saw the Captain Commanders beard and assumed he's Santa" he quickly began to run forward hoping to stop Tom from doing anything even more stupid but it was to late.

"Man you've lost a lot of weight Santa" he said patting the stomach of the Captain Commander and then slapped his head "AND BALD AS WELL! Plus you seem to be out of costume" "TOM STOP NOW" Mitch yelled as he looked across "Oh Mitch look I found Santa! But he isn't ion costume of course I'll soon fix that!" closing his eyes he began to dissolve the pavement of Seretii into spirit particles as the blue tiny orbs floated towards the Captain Commander latching onto his body as a furry red and white coat slowly formed along with pants and black boots. A red bobble hat emerged on the Captain Commanders head while the final touch a giant pot belly dropped out and a giant sack filled with toys replaced his walking cane as Tom stepped back admiring his handy work "Mhm now you can deliver toys to all of Seretii".

"TOM YOU IDIOT THAT'S THE CAPTAIN COMMANDER" "No you fool that's Santa Clasu seeee" for once the Captain Commanders eyes opened as he glared venom at Tom while flames slowly began to form around his body as the sack dissolved into his purple katana Ryujin Jakka. "You younguns have a lot of guts playing practical jokes on me especially on this day I may be in a good mood BUT DON'T THINK I WON'T FORGIVE THIS!"

Mitch seeing the flames forming around his zanpukto looked around and quickly shunpoed away "You're on your own buddy" he called back as Tom stared in awe at the flames "Mitch did you know Santa owned a zanpukto and a flame one like the Captain Commanders, Mitch?" turning around he saw his friend had ran away along with every resident in the general vicinity as a giant tower of flames rose up high in the air and the Captain Commander who suddenly grew 4 extra feet towered over "PREPARE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT". Mishearing Tom raised both hands up "Present Yay I get a gift frolm Santa"

Bursting into the cafeteria Mitch slumped down onto the chair of the table as Ania and Yasuko turned to face him "Oh you're back where's Tom?" A giant explosion in the distance shook the entire cafe as smoke billowed from the location Mitch had just arrived from "That would be Tom getting his just desserts for pissing off the Captain Commander" he said grabbing a jug of sake and helping himself to a glass raising it up "Merry Christmas to all".

Tom laid face first in the pavement his body charred black from the flames as the Captain Commander had shed the clothing he was wearing and tapped Tom's body with his cane "Now let that be a lesson for you youngen don't play tricks on me ever!" Coughing up a cloud of smoke Tom grinned "I must've been a bad boy this year because Santa gave me a giant lump of coal".

**THE END**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my Christmas Bleach story and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
